Tattoos
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: Raven goes to the training room and sees something very interesting on Robin's back. This was just a random idea I had in my head. Wrote by Heart Breaker.


The first time she ever saw it was when Robin was in the training room. He was wearing just a pair of gym shorts and his mask. His shirt was lying on the bench, drenched with sweat and long forgotten. His back was facing her as she walked in. Robin was in the middle of a set of squats as she went to the treadmill to work on her running. All she did was glide and he wanted her to be able to run long distance if the need arise.

"Morning." Raven said to alert him she was there. He just grunted in response and kept on exercising. She watched him as he moved to the pull up bar and started those. He looked at her in confusion as she kept running and staring at him.

"What?" he panted at her in exasperation.

"You have a tattoo." She stated blankly in her fitting monotone.

"I have a couple," he replied watching her pensively.

"Aren't you too young for a tattoo?"

"Gotham City doesn't say no to Richard Grayson." He laughed with her as she turned back to the treadmill to increase speed and check her heart rate. Robin went back to focusing on his pull ups, reaching one hundred effortlessly. Raven turned back to him and asked,

"How many?"

"Three." He said not even looking at her.

"What are they?" He dropped down from the bar and walked up to her. Robin lifted up his arm as she stopped the treadmill to look and saw the bat symbol across his ribs.

"Bruce loved it when he saw this. Alfred was laughing so hard he almost wet himself." He told her chuckling as she laughed covering her mouth.

"What did Bruce do when he saw it?"

"Well he just kind of sighed and shook his head with a small smile. I'm eventually going to put the R for robin next to it to make it the full set." They laughed together at that one.

"Bit full of yourself there aren't you?" He laughed and said,

"Nah, it would just be odd if Richard Grayson only liked Batman."

"Okay so what is the second one?" He turned his back to her and she saw the symbol of the Flying Graysons with the words 'Flight of Death' below it. It was on his left shoulder blade in the colors of his suit.

"That's the act my parents were doing when they died. It was going to be my big debut as a Flying Grayson. So I had to get this to honor that day. It was called flight of death because there wasn't a net and they threw me back and forth. We practiced hundreds of times but you can't practice for a breaking rope." Raven looked at it sadly and brushed away a tear.

"That is very sweet Robin. What's the last one?" He turned to face her and smiled.

"The last one is fresh and more of a happy one." He pointed at his right calf and she saw a scene with Titans Tower as the background. It was separated into four parts that all blended together. In one corner you had a galaxy image that was done in all shades of greens, pinks, purples, and grays. The darkest grey in that area attached to the tower and started the top of it, the pinks, greens, and purples all blended into the sky to create a beautiful sunset image behind the tower. The next corner was a barrage of green animals that slowly melded into the island the tower sat on. The third corner was all the black and shading of the entire tower that slowly grew into the shape of a raven. At this she looked up in shock finally realizing what this tattoo meant. The last corner was the blue of the water and the grey of the tower becoming gears and wires that she slowly recognized as Cyborg's actual arm mechanics. Raven looked up at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"This last one is for my new family. It represents where I feel most at home." Robin explained as he patted her on the back smiling.

"It's beautiful Robin. How were you able to design it?"

"Beast boy actually drew it for me. I just told him what I wanted and next thing I knew this was taped to my door the next morning. He is very talented." They both looked at it before he walked to where his shirt was and picked it up.

"So Raven. Do you have any tattoos? You seem very interested in mine."

"I only have one. But I am interested in getting another."

"Oh? What is it?" She turned away from him blushing and started the treadmill again.

"It's really nothing." He turned to face her and saw her blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason!"

"Raven, you have got to show me!" He ran over to her and unplugged the treadmill looking at her with a smug expression.

"Let me guess, if I don't tell you you will make sure everyone knows about it and won't let up until you see it?"

"Five points for Raven of Azarath!" He laughed as she groaned. She slowly turned around at lifted the bottom of her shirt so he could see her lower back.

"It's really nothing like I said. It's just a raven!" On her lower back she had raven with the word 'nevermore' above it.

"You say its nothing. But is that a bit of green I detect?" Her eyes widened as he laughed under his breath.

"Shit!" Raven covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"You like Beast boy don't you?" She slowly nodded as he laughed and shook his head.

"You talk and I tell everyone you love Starfire."

"Deal" they both chuckled and went back to training.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"Think anyone else has a tattoo?"

"I don't know. We should ask."

"Yeah." As they finished talking the rest of the team walked in and began training. Beast boy turned to look at Robin and saw his new ink and went over to inspect his artwork as Starfire drooled over shirtless Robin.

"Dude! I love the new tattoo! Cy, come check it out!" Cyborg went over and looked at it next to BB.

"That's wicked Rob! Is that my actual arm!?"

"Hell yeah! But if you love my tattoo you should see Raven's." They all turned to stare at her as Robin laughed.

"Raven that's awesome! Can I see it?" Beast boy asked her just before she turned to look at Robin and shouted,

"I am going to kill you for that Boy Blunder!"

"Robin you better run!" Cyborg shouted at him as Raven pushed them aside to get to him.

"Oh shit!" Robin ran out of the room with Raven following close behind him as the other three laughed at him and watched the fight unfold in the common room through the doorway.


End file.
